


Благодарность

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: У Лебедя была причина проявить благосклонность.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13





	Благодарность

Лебедь раздраженно вздохнула. Бог-человек с терновником в волосах оставил после себя отвратительный бардак в документации. Другие боги смерти тоже жаловались.

Множество душ не добралось до мест, куда должны были отправиться те, кто верил в бога-человека с пробитыми насквозь ладонями, но и в живых их не было. Лебедь проверяла. Бог-человек, рожденный под звездой, отказывался брать ответственность за бардак, устроенный его последователями в разных странах, но остальные боги не принимали его отговорки и споры раз за разом заходили в тупик.

Лебедь снова вздохнула, в этот раз — утомленно.

Финнов было не очень много, поэтому ее одной вполне хватало для их нужд, но именно потому расхождения в числах так бросались в глаза.

Что было хуже всего, она не знала, ни кого не хватало, ни где их искать, ни как вернуть куда должно. 

Как восстановить естественный порядок вещей.

Лебедь вздохнула в третий раз, теперь горько, и подумала, не слетать ли в ту симпатичную заводь меж скал пощипать водорослей. Еда всегда поднимала ей настроение.  
И тут ее потянуло в мир людей. Кому-то нужен был проводник.

В последние дни ей приходилось разминать крылья куда чаще обычного, и души к ней возвращались такие, что бог-человек, родившийся в далекой жаркой стране, пытался напроситься на обсуждение, к кому они должны отправиться. Лебедь крепко клюнула его в живот, расправила крылья, способные одним ударом сломать кость взрослому мужчине, и разговор был исчерпан. Души были финнов, упокоенные финским же шаманом на финской земле — в чьей юрисдикции они находились, было очевидно.

Вот были бы это опять эфиопы…

Очередь в этот раз оказалась довольно большой, Лебедь ждали почти пятьдесят человек, ослабленных долгим ожиданием и страданиями, растерянных, на подламывающихся крыльях. Они требовали все внимание Лебеди, но она все же успела заметить, что освободил их опять этот шаман с луонто-совой.

И когда он пришел просить об одолжении, она прикинула, скольким он помог добраться до мирного сна за последние дни, — и не смогла отказать.


End file.
